Will You Be My Rose?
by CULLENS GIRL 95
Summary: The gang at a ComicCon. Featuring; A pissed off Rose, Emmett with a flashing light as a hat, Alice riding a cowboy, Bella tripping people up and Edward as the Doctor! AH Canon Pairings humor and lot's of it!


**AN: **It started off with a thought of Rosalie just saying how she couldn't believe she was at a ComicCon and went from there! ;) Co-written with Azure-x-Roze. :)

Rose's POV

I cannot believe that I, Rosalie Hale, am at a ComicCon. I never thought these two geeky friends of mine would ever, ever manage to drag me here. I sat there with a bored expression on my face when Bella bounded up to me (yes bounded, the shy girl bounded up to me) and stuck that screw-driver thing in my face.

The blue light turned on and it buzzed in between the bridge of my nose. "Bella narrowed her eyes at me and whispered "you _will_ enjoy your time here!"

"Or else what?" I rolled my eyes at her. As if I would take her seriously. Incredulousness bubbled up in me at the next thing she said.

"Or…the Daleks _will_ exterminate you!"

I just sighed and stood up.

Bella POV

As Rose stood, we made our way over to were Alice, our little pixie friend was waiting (she's not really a pixie, she's just a total midget).

"Well it took you long eno…ugh" she stopped mid-sentence as we saw a blue thing flash by. I looked at it a little longer and then it clicked like a light bulb just turned on, just as Alice screamed, "it's the TARDIS! I wanna ride! TARDIS! Come back!" and with that Alice shot off like a bat out of hell.

I heard Rose sigh beside me so I tugged on her arm, "come on Rose! They're getting away!"

She wouldn't budge so I let go and ran after them. Well, I tried to. 'Tried' being the operative word here. See, I have balance issues. Really bad ones too. I trip over just about anything. And this time, it just happened to be thin air.

However, I didn't realise the thing I hated the most, would show me what I loved the most…

Edward POV

I slipped into my coat and adjusted it when a blue blur ambled by. I disregarded it until it called out my name. I turned and my eyes popped open in shock.

There stood my brother, my flesh and blood, in a TARDIS costume. It was a proper full length costume with the light as a hat. "Emmett, what the hell?!"

"I'm TARDIS! Vworp! Vworp!" and sprinted away from us. I sighed as I saw jasper get out of the car and make his way over to me. "Should we chase after him?"

"I guess we sort of have to. Esme would kill us if we let her baby boy loose" Jasper grinned and we went after my crazy brother.

We ran into the entrance and paid for our tickets and grabbing them, we made our way inside. Locating Emmett wasn't too hard. We just had to look for the big blue guy with the flashing light on his head.

We chased after him yet never made it halfway. I tripped over some girl lying in the middle of the path. As I opened my eyes after my painful face-vault, I saw Jasper jump over us and call back "I'll get Emmett, you find us when you get your ass off the poor girl!"

"Poor girl? She was the one just lying there! Tripping up people!" I shouted back indignantly.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I heard a voice from under me.

I turned around to yell at her when my eyes met the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. "Uhh, yeah errm, sorry…oh wow your beautiful…"

My eyes widened as I realised what I'd just said. And to a total stranger no less! I saw her blush at least ten shades of red and look anywhere but me

"Umm…excuse me?" she asked.

"Yeah? And uhh sorry about…you know…"

"Umm that's great and all but, umm do you think you could get off me?"

I flushed as I looked down and saw she was right. I quickly stood up and lent her a hand up. I stuck my hand out and introduced myself, "Edward Cullen, at your service."

She grinned at me ruefully and shook my hand, "Bella, Bella Swan, and it's so nice to finally meet you…Doctor" she winked at me.

Confused, I asked "what?"

She giggled, "your outfit makes you look like the Doctor, just a bit."

Realisation dawned on me and I gave her my signature grin. "so I've heard."

"Ahem" we turned and saw a blonde with an eyebrow raised, standing there tapping her foot. "Hi, I'm Rose, naturally blonde so I don't fancy being your companion anytime soon."

"that's alright, I've got my eye on someone else" I glanced at Bella.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "So if I asked you out you would say?"

"No, sorry I like someone else" I grinned at her and she finally smiled at me. I think I just passed the test.

"Umm right so, Rose come on, we have to chase down Alice and that TARDIS she ran after" Bella sniggered.

Rose sighed next to me and let Bella begin to drag her off, when what Bella just said registered in my head.

"Wait did you say TARDIS?" I asked.

"Yeah, we saw one run by earlier. Our friend Alice chased after it."

"That wasn't a TARDIS, it was my brother Emmett." they just looked at me incredulously. "Well, by way of explanation, I'm sure he was dropped on his head as a baby. Only after scaring the nurse though" I grinned at their faces and ushered them along in the direction I thought they'd gone.

Alice POV

As Rose and Bella made their way towards me, I sighed and shook my head at Rose's obvious contempt of ComicCon's. "ah Rosie, will she ever learn."

They reached me and I rolled my eyes and said "Well it took you long eno…ugh" I trailed off as I saw a blue box rush by. I looked closer and saw it was actually the TARDIS! Complete with the 'vworp, vworp' sounds!

I screamed, "It's the TARDIS! I wanna ride! TARDIS! Come back!" and I shot after it like a rocket!

It was nearly out of the Doctor Who section when I reached it, pulled on the fabric and jumped onto its side. "I wanna ride on the TARDIS!"

I saw the guy turn towards me when I heard a shout behind us. "Emmett! Emmett, you can't give strangers piggy back rides!"

"Aww but, Jasper! I like the little pixie!" I froze and slowly turned my murderous glare on the big blue guy whose back I was on.

"Say that again?" I said glaring at him.

"looks like you got yourself a feisty one there Emmett!" I could hear the smug smile in this guys voice. I turned to him as I slid off the blue guys back (Emmett?) and opened my mouth to chew him out but, shut it just as quick.

Pasting a flirtatious smile on my face, I smirked at him "hey Emmett" he turned to me, "maybe I don't wanna ride you after all. I wanna ride with the cowboy!"

The blonde winked at me and with his southern twang greeted me, "Jasper Whitlock, at your service ma'am" and he turned his back to me and offered me hand to help me onto his back. He was really gonna give me a piggy back ride!

I squealed and jumped on as I saw Bella, Rose and some bronze haired guy make their way toward us.

"Hey Bella, who's the hottie?" I smirked at her blush as it flamed up once again.

Jasper turned to them and surprisingly said "Rose?"

"Jasper?" Rose questioned.

"You know Rose?" I asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't I be the once asking that? I have a right to know my cousin you know" and he smiled that gorgeous grin at me.

"Cousins?" everyone said that at once.

"Yeah, me and Jazz are cousins, didn't I ever tell you guys?" Rose sheepishly grinned.

"No, I would have remembered someone such as this!" I rolled my eyes at Rose's disregard for my love of a southern gentleman.

She smiled at me and winked at Jasper, "well now you've met."

Rose POV

I smiled at them. They made such a cute couple. A loud cough caught my attention and I we all turned to look at the object of all this chaos. My smile dropped as I turned towards it.

I caught a glimpse of curly, dark brown hair and without even seeing his face, I fell in love. I looked at him properly to see him with the biggest smile ever, and with dimples no less!

"Are you usually that colour, or does that come off?" I challenged.

He smirked roguishly at me, "I don't know, want to come over here and try?"

"As tempting as that may sound, why exactly are you in a TARDIS costume?"

I laughed as he looked truly stumped.

"I need a reason?" I giggled even more at his sad expression to my question as it looked like he had taken a blow to his ego.

"Aww don't worry I like it on you" I smiled sweetly at him "so…what _is_ your name?"

He laughed boisterously before replying "Emmett and I think that we have established that your name is Rose"

"Actually, it's Rosalie but, seems like no one wants to call me that today." She grinned wryly.

"Well Rose's just so much sexier"

"Hmm well I suppose I could grow to like a guy in a blue TARDIS suit, flashing light and all" I winked at him, looking pointedly at the light still flashing on his head.

He sheepishly reached back and turned it off. "What flashing light?"

She smirked.

Bella POV

"So, what comic are you guys here for?" he asked me.

"Well we all know what you're here for" I grinned.

"Really? How can you tell?" he said sarcastically.

I laughed and just smiled. "We're here for Doctor Who too. Actually, Alice and I had to drag Rosie over there here because, she hates oh I'm sorry, hated it so much."

"What, she doesn't hate it anymore? Why?"

I just jabbed a finger over at the happy couple.

"I never took her for a TARDIS lover" he smirked.

"You and me both Doctor" I grinned.

He smiled, mischievously at me. "I'll be the Doctor if you'll be my Rose."

"So what makes you thinks I wanna be your Rose?" I watched his smile fade. "You've yet to ask me out first" I grinned as his face brightened.

"So my lovely Bella, will you oblige me as to accept a ride in my TARDIS tonight at 8?"

I pretended to think about it and glanced over at Emmett. "Only if it's not the big guy!"

He just laughed and offered his arm. I took it and we made our way to the happy couples.

I'd thought coming would've just been having fun with Alice and trying to get Rose to join in but, now my day just got a whole lot brighter, and the future doesn't look too bad either.

**AN: **So, how was it? Review please! :)


End file.
